Five Time's The Charm
by oOStarryEyedOo
Summary: This is it. Tonight is going to be the night she falls in love. Because five time's the charm, right? Oneshot! Rated T for safety


**A/N: This is the edited version of the story I wrote about a week ago. It didn't really turn out the way I planned (The first one), so this one is longer, and more detailed. I also remembered to change the regular font to italics and stuff, other than just plain. Am I the only one fed up with Fanfiction's habit of removing any bold or italics when you import?**

**Summary: This is it. Tonight is going to be the night she falls in love. Because five time's the charm, right? Oneshot! Rated T for safety**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Five Times The Charm

_Tawni sits at her vanity, slowly brushing her hair. This is it. Tonight is going to be the night she falls in love. Because five time's the charm, right?_

1). Chad Dylan Cooper

_Because sometimes, it's the snobby heartthrob._

Chad had never been the real deal. He had just been a childhood romance. Just two goofy kids. Ok, so her heart leapt a little when she heard she was going to be shooting So Random! close to him, and her stomach did funny things when she saw him, and maybe she had a little hope, for a split second, but that didn't matter. Because Chad didn't even acknowledge her when she talked to him for the first time. In so long.

_"Chad! I haven't seen you in so long!"_

_"... Do I know you?"_

_"Don't you remember me? I'm Tawni, your 'duck-duck'. Your my goose. Remember?"_

_"Listen, Tami-"_

_"It's Tawni."_

_"Whatever. I don't think you have the right person. I was never anyone's 'goose'."_

Their conversation left Tawni heartbroken. Childish romance or not, it still hurt that he didn't even remember her. But their confrontation made her meet _him. "He's a jerk, anyway."_

Tawni finally stopped crying when she saw_ his_ face.

_She giggles as she puts down the brush and picks up mascara. Chad and Sonny were meant to be. End of story. Even if Chad was more than just a childhood romance, love like Chad and Sonny. "Channy"_

2). James Conroy

_Because sometimes, it's the cool guy with the rep._

James came a year after Chad, as soon as Tawni realized he would never come back. She was 16. James was much more serious. For a while, she even considered love. Real, true love. He had been sweet, left her flowers, and even called her the prettiest girl on the planet. Finally! Someone who acknowledged her beauty! He was perfect. Then she found out about his reputation. Even worse, it was during a cast interview with Tween Weekly! When she giddily confessed about James, _he_ was the one who told her about him._ "You know about his reputation, don't you? I just don't want you getting hurt..."_

She cried a little right then and there, in front of the cameras and everything! She didn't talk to _him_ for a week after that, having publicly humiliating her._ He_ didn't understand, she had a reputation to keep up! She still couldn't believe, to this day, that her first real love had had a rep for being a "One-Hit Wonder". He smooth talks you, and you walk right into it. He asks you on a date, and you say yes right away. Then, the next day, he texts you good-bye. He TEXTS you! The nerve! Then he comes back to you begging for more, and instead shows he's interested in your cast-mate (Who seems to be stealing everything these days from you!). He dumps her, and comes back for you! But do you take him? No! Instead you reject him, you shatter his heart just like he did yours, you...

_Tawni frowns, putting down the mascara and picking up blush. She'd rather not go into any more detail about James right now..._

3). Hayden

_Because sometimes, it's the poor guy._

She never bothered to learn his last name. He was a disaster, really. He came only a few months after Conroy made a guest appearance in her life, and Tawni wasn't ready. But hey, a girls gotta do what a girl gotta do. Even if she wasn't ready, she had to take him before someone else did (Like Sonny...)! She was positive he was the one! It was fate! And if it's fate, then what's a little rush? Evidently a lot, because things really didn't work out with him. She had tried so hard to please him, going through lame music and tacky home decor. But maybe she tried too hard, because it turns out she kind of scared Hayden away. At the end it was _him_ who comforted her. "He doesn't deserve you, anyway..." She cried, anyway. She cried and cried and cried and for three weeks, she went into a depressed sate. Because she thought she had a chance with him. Maybe he would be the one. Tawni just wanted love...

_Tawni purses her lips and rolls her eyes, reaching for lip gloss and Vera Wang Princess perfume. This is turning into an sob-fest. And she dose NOT need that, especially since she didn't use water-proof mascara._

4). Grady Mitchell

_Because sometimes, it's the person you'd never dream of dating._

Grady had been short lived. Very short lived. As in, they-didn't-even-make-it-to-their-first-date short lived. Grady had simply been rebound after Hayden. Which didn't really make sense, because if anyone should have been rebound it should have been... Anyway, it was Grady who helped her time notice _him_. Well, not exactly noticed, she had known _him_ all along. But love-noticed. Anyway, maybe Grady would have ended up being something great, but she guessed fate didn't like them together. Grady had "dated" Sonny. When he had Tawni right there. Just that by itself was enough to bother her a little. But if it weren't for the fact he had chosen Sonny, then she wouldn't have been, by rebound, stuck with _him_. Which, once again, helped her notice _him_. But then, shortly after,_ he_ had discovered "Grawni"

_"You're dating him? Why?"_

That was when she saw it. The hurt in _his _eyes was enough. She quickly regarded Grady and told him whatever feeling they had were simply rebound. He was hurt at first, but slowly agreed. He had seen it from the begging, the chemistry between her and _him,_ he had told her.

_Tawni grins goofily, sliding into her top*. This was it. This HAS to be the one. After all, he is the one who called Chad a jerk, and who told her about James, and who comforted her about Hayden, and who was hurt at her dating Grady. She hears him knock, and opens the door gleefully._

_"Hey!"_

_"Hey! You ready?"_

_She grins and takes his extended laugh and talk and have the time of their lives._

_Because sometimes, it's the one person you overlook from the start._

**A/N: Tawni seems like the type of person to rush into love, and look for it rather than let it find her. I wanted to emphasize it here, but I didn't do a very good job... Maybe I'll try again with another one shot... Not sure if I go the "duck-duck/goose" thing right... it might have been the other way around. I originally intended to tell you who the guy is, but I decided you could make this anyone you want.**

**Even if it is pretty obvious if ya pay attention. ;)**

**In case you didn't know, the italics of him and he are all about the same person. I underlined it at the end because I didn't want to break the italics.**

***Picture on my profile.**

**Review!**


End file.
